


Never go to bed alone when you have a library card/图书馆狂恋曲

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Librarian Bucky, M/M, but he looks forward to Tuesday nights when Steve comes in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 盾冬，普通人AU，图书馆爱好者盾X图书管理员冬，巴基视角，恋爱轻喜剧，9k完结枯燥乏味的工作害人不浅，把好好一个阳光向上的大好青年改造成了一个冷漠悲观的毒蛇厌世者。巴基是一位擅长用最短的句子中断谈话并满足顾客需求的图书管理员。直到他遇到了好学/高大/性感/英俊的某位金发帅哥。





	Never go to bed alone when you have a library card/图书馆狂恋曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never go to bed alone when you have a library card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913249) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



高个的金发帅哥（穿着毛衣）又回来了，若有所思地盯着一堆新上市的热门图书。每周二晚上他都会准时浏览封皮后的几个内容简介，英俊的侧脸恰如其分地暴露在门口的视线中。巴基能够看到他高挺的鼻梁和取下书本时微微隆起的肱二头肌。图书管理员深深陶醉了，他不知道一周的其他晚上能不能见到这家伙，但在同事们谈论关于值班时见到的帅哥话题时，他总会警觉地竖起耳朵……

 

换句话说，管理员们对图书馆中出现的博览群书且兼顾迷人外貌的稀有人类都怀有一种狂热的喜爱，因为这是件堪比彩票中奖的稀奇事，尤其是他们见到消防演练中的消防员比见到神秘的性感读者的次数多得多的情况下。

 

但是巴基对这个高大的金发帅哥（穿着毛衣）的情报绝口不谈。那很有可能会带来被同事夺走美妙周二之夜的毁灭后果。之后他该去哪里见那个人呢？

 

好吧，这会让他多多少少失去那个人的。

 

巴基的视线飘到金发帅哥的屁股上时，偶然撞上了另一道不怀好意的视线。一个女人正在用一种将要麻烦图书管理员并衡量该需求是否会被满足的专注眼神观察着他。巴基已经习惯他们被发现时视线的急剧转移。这个女人差点没被自己的脚绊倒。

 

“那，要是我想把这本书带回家该怎么办呢？”她问道，微笑着把一本简装书放在他的面前。

“你有借阅证吗？”他询问着，内心为痛失一饱眼福的机会而深感遗憾。金发帅哥浏览图书的时间通常不到五分钟，在这一期间，一切胆敢打断巴基每周苦盼福利的生物都被划上了黑名单。

 

“没有……”她犹豫地回答，向他微微倾身，嘴角露出一个撩人的微笑。

“外借处。”巴基言简意赅地说，朝出口的位置指了指。

“但是怎么得到借阅证呢？那里有具体要求吗？”

“外借处会告诉你。”他又指了指，垂头埋入面前的文件中，彻底把她打发走了。

 

通常情况下，这种没调查好所述职责就冒然开展的失败计划，只会让他觉得好笑。但这次他完全没有这么想，只是咬紧牙关静待她的离去，以待能赶紧抬头。金发帅哥在检索图书时的绝佳翘臀啊！巴基很少能有这等宝贵机会。

 

她走开了，向着电脑而非顾客咨询台大步走去。巴基飞快地朝着心心念念的方向瞥了几眼，失望地发现那人已经选中了书，正打算出门。

 

该死的。

 

.x.

 

“很好。”娜塔莎在他的耳后冷飕飕地说，当时巴基正目不转睛地注视着性感的金发男神查览新书，突然的袭击让他惊叫地从座位上跳起，一盒打开的大头钉首当其冲地成为牺牲品。毕竟如果他打算打翻什么，难于清理的东西肯定是最好选择。娜塔莎低头看了看地板，又抬头看了看金发男神，“看上去你正处于被轻微刺中的状态。”

 

如果这不是娜塔莎的话，那她必定会笑着走开，而不是像现在这样上翘的嘴角带着似笑非笑的神情，先递给他一个会意的眼神，然后再站起身向青少年区走去。青少年区是一个需要时不时走动留意的地方，特别是因为这里为青少年提供了极好的服务模式，给予他们充分空间的同时又把他们与监控视线相割裂，没有人想要看到粘着安全套的椅子（虽然巴基据理力争，试图说明没在椅子上发现安全套才是更糟的情况）

 

巴基低头看向案发现场一般的混乱地面。他确实处于一种被刺中的状态。他甚至无法否认这一点。再不承认就太逊了。

 

收拾残局时他自嘲地笑了，他没有半分包袱就跨过了那道坎儿，轻松地承认了拙劣双关语的调侃。

 

.x.

 

火辣的金发小哥（穿着连帽衫和长裤）刚刚花了五分钟阅读了一本简介，似乎被什么分心了。巴基在睫毛的遮掩下偷瞄着他，一边叼着一只荧光笔，一边翻阅着图书订阅杂志。他通常都会订购整张清单，但对自己负责部分的基本清单有所熟悉总不会是个坏主意。他讨厌偶然发现一本不符合他道德观念的书，通常情况下，他的确接纳了它们，口里抱怨着“哪个该死的家伙订了这种垃圾”后才发现自己就是那个罪魁祸首。《五十度灰》是他一生的黑暗历史，他一点都不羡慕那个购买了DVD的可怜鬼。

 

虽然她可能是一个抄着根黄瓜去电影院的人，因为很明显，在蔬菜遍地的时代，成年人是没有专属性玩具的。整件事情让他震撼而恐惧地刷新对人性的重新认知。

 

他曾经也是个积极向上的人。

 

然后他在咨询台工作了一段时间，这个鬼地方把一个优秀小伙儿改造成了个彻头彻尾的厌世者。

 

金发小哥（穿着连帽衫和长裤——这真他妈的可爱，不是吗？巴基也许在暗恋他）仍然盯着那一页，眉头间拧出了一道小沟。巴基换了一头荧光笔来叼，双手在旁边的文件夹里摸索，身体为更好地观察辣臀而微微前倾。

 

好的。非常好。

 

有人在他再次坐下时突然站到他的面前，受到惊吓的巴基一跃而起，一时间忘记了他在工作。

 

“我需要传真这个。”

“传真机就在那边”巴基挥了挥手以作回答，被打断窥视时仍不忘调出最友好的语调。有人只有需要确认他们有权使用机器，不需要管理员太过操心。会有极少数人类能够亲自阅读机器上的操作说明。

 

一派胡言。巴基从未见过有这么一号人。

 

“你这样，我不知道该怎么操作。”

还会有这样一些混蛋。“我带你去。”巴基回答道，满怀怨恨地站了起来。他的一些同事也许会更友好地表述这四个字。巴基不知道他们是怎么做到的，而他的声音听起来永远像是在强己所难。

 

因为这就是他的真实想法。

他曾经更擅长掩饰自己的心情。

 

然后他在咨询台呆了一段时间。现在，他的脸上挂着憎恨世人的标签，如果他的上司不是佩吉·卡特的话，他早就惹上一身麻烦了。尽管佩吉一贯擅长微笑而和善地提供服务，但她的实际想法其实也就比巴基强上一点儿。

 

“把你的文件放在上面，正面朝上。”他冷漠地说，“不，正面朝上。斜着放进托盘里。不是……”他强忍着没叹气，拿起文件，整齐地放进托盘。托盘被设置为11英寸，巴基对无视托盘尺寸和纸张大小的人一向零容忍。他们为什么能蠢得理直气壮呢？一群白痴。“横向放入”

 

“现在输入传真号码。”巴基指着机器上的数字框，向墙边瞥去一眼。金发小哥最终选定那本被他看了五分钟的书，离开了自助借书机。巴基叹着气目送金发小哥的离去，由衷地希望他能有一张紧急卡，这样自己就能知道他的名字了。

 

“我不知道传真号码。”那人如是说。

巴基觉得自己完全可以凭这操蛋事取得一项硕士学位。

 

 

.x.

 

性感的金发美男（穿了一条牛仔裤）正站在自助借书机前，扫描卡片上的条形码，他的第一次尝试失败了。巴基饶有兴致关注着，如果他持续失利的话，那么巴基就能有一个真正起身与他交流的正当理由。他看到图书借还台的莎伦也正为此蠢蠢欲动。

 

两人的视线在空气中冰冷地碰撞，因着性感金发男和紧身牛仔裤而陷入了某种拉锯状态。

莎伦的眼睛微微眯起。巴基双手撑着咨询台站了起来。

 

扫描器发出一声愉悦的嘟嘟声，性感金发男结束了他的不顺，抬起头望向别处。有那么一瞬间，两人的眼睛在图书显示屏上与彼此相遇了。

 

然后他露出了微笑，在意识到被人注视时笑意微微收敛，犹豫着是否要向那人打个招呼。最后的结果是他走出了图书室。

 

莎伦得意洋洋地冲巴基一笑，但是就巴基来看，他们俩谁都没赢。

 

 

.x.

 

“你为什么没告诉我那个金发帅哥的事？”巴基问道，咔得一声把小胡萝卜咬成两半。“我还以为这会是你跟姑母分享的情报呢。”如果巴基有一个像姐姐一般在这里工作的姑妈的话，他没准会告诉她关于金发帅哥的事。

 

“你在开玩笑吗？”莎伦发问道，平静地啜了一口冰果露。“要是佩吉在这里，别人还能有机会吗？我宁愿和你公平竞争。”她迟疑地打量着他，“你那张狂躁症的脸其实让蛮多人不爽。”

 

“是吗，谢谢。”巴基挖苦地说。

 

他曾经也总爱微笑的。

曾经。

 

“而且我敢打赌那个金发帅哥是个直男。”她说，“你没机会了。”

 

“哦哦哦。”巴基拖着长腔说，“谢谢。”

 

她挥了挥手大度地原谅了他，令人讨厌地啜饮着最后一口冰果露，把剩下四分之一的意式三明治向巴基的位置推了推，拿起自己的包就走了。这间坐落在大厅中昂贵咖啡厅，要是失去图书馆工作人员的鼎力相助，估计第一年就能关门大吉。巴基把剩饭放到该放的位置。莎伦也许赚的钱只有他的三分之一，但是一旦扣除他那高昂的助学贷款、房租和汽车费用，住在家里的她明显是经济上更有优势的那个人。大部分工资都被她花在学业和昂价三明治上。

 

她会学习的，至少学期末会学的。

 

“吃吧。”有次她留意到巴基涨得满满的小脸蛋说道。巴基没办法为自己辩解。

“不是。”不管怎么样他还是反抗了一下。但从最后的结果来说，这没准扭成了件好事。如果他被一个卡特死死盯住，视死如归得仿佛以为能凭一个眼神暗示便能结束整段谈话的话，换位思考一下，成功解读她的背后深意好像确实有一定难度。

 

.x.

 

“他刚帮助一个小老太太上了车。”娜塔莎斜倚着桌子，注视着正查看Facebook、对人不理不睬的巴基。巴基意识到他对金发帅哥的迷恋在周围人看来是多么明显。他险些在上周和他打招呼时笑了出来。路过的年轻姑娘刚好看到这一幕，差点没把她的手推车撞上桌面。“他比你强多了。”

 

“我也帮助过小老太太。”巴基不服输地指出，在糖果传奇中输得一塌糊涂。

 

“但你从来没有表现出乐于去做的样子。”她反驳道，“你总是提醒他们，在进行简单索引之前，他们可以先去上一套计算机基本课程。”

“我在为图书馆提供的讲座打广告。”真的，他其实不该强行为自己辩护，毕竟那是他的职责。

 

她只是看着他，不为所动。这反映出一个事实：巴基不仅没有愚弄她，而且也没有对她撒谎。“我对那些事没感觉。”巴基最后说道。

 

出于某种原因，这似乎让娜塔莎有所满意，仿佛她担心的是他没有足够的自我认知去承认事实：他无法被无助的老人孩子所打动，也无法做好他本职的服务工作。巴基知道他是个混蛋。

 

但他不在乎。

 

巴基在乎的是那个金发帅哥被他的坏脾气劝退的潜在可能。真的，这是他在工作上为自己争取到的全部人格优势。巴基记得自己也曾待人友善，记得最开始时的愉悦时光，那时他很在意那些。

 

他过去真是个幼稚的家伙。

 

.X.

 

也许他能够假装。

 

哪怕是为了绩效考察，巴基也很难挤出一个笑容。他相当确定金发帅哥也在这失败行列中，就算他穿着条运动短裤进来。

 

就算他光着身子进来也不行。

 

.X.

 

 

“嗨。”巴基活泼地问道，对站在面前的小老太太绽出了笑容。火辣的金发男人（穿着件亨利衫）在一公尺远的地方，巴基不想在一个没准以拯救小动物为毕生使命的家伙面前表现得像个十足十的混蛋。

 

显然，巴基完全能够挤出违心的微笑。道德观从很久之前就对他形同虚设。

 

金发辣男的俊脸猛地一转，第一次直视着巴基，脸上带着……

好吧，应该是惊讶，但他看上去像是被吓坏了，惊恐的表情迅速从脸上收回。

很好。巴基成功吓到了金发辣男（穿着一件该死的紧身亨利衫，那个混蛋）

 

活泼的声音不适合他，这很明显。

 

.X.

 

英俊的金发型男穿着一件白色的汗衫、小腹的位置有一块污痕。大多数人看到它只会觉得很不舒服。但是当它出现在英俊金发型男的身上时，它就摇身变为巴基人生中的一次美好经历。巴基睁大眼睛看着他，迅速从昏昏欲睡的混沌状态中弹起，一道烟花砰地一声在脑海中汹涌绽放。有时他连自己也会被吓到。突然的大阵仗让金发型男差点儿没拿稳手中的书。他们的目光相遇了。

 

“不好意思？”

“什么！？”巴基凶巴巴地吼道，屁股下的椅子晃得四处转，“我的意思是……是吗？”

 

这位顾客看了金发型男一眼，又默默地瞥回了巴基，“没什么。”她说，“我可以自己去找。”

巴基认真打量着金发型男，思索着小小的善意为什么会砸到自己头上。 金发型哥刚才在朝自己傻笑，巴基可以透过衬衫上绷紧的布块看到他腹肌的紧实纹理，靠，这可是犯法的。

 

不，他不喜欢这样，真的。娜塔莎应该警告这个大胆的金发男人。他快要违反他们“不穿衬衫不许入内” 的行业规定了。但是她只是倚在门口，对金发型男在巴基面前放纵地展示傲人腹肌的行为视而不见。那就像一块美味的奶油冰激凌，巴基脑子里全是在上面咬一口的念头，最好一会儿再舔一舔。

 

这是一个令人不安的想法，不是因为他想去咬金发型男的腹肌，甚至也不是因为他想要在工作的时候这么做。令人不安的原因是因为他的肖想对象正密切关注着他，两人的眼神火花四射地交流，而巴基却像一个饥昏了头的人，不断地用舌头舔弄着红润的嘴唇。

 

耶稣基督啊。

 

金发型男向他扬了扬眉毛，嘴唇保持着傻笑的弧度，就好像被什么天大的高兴事搞晕了头一样。他放下书，朝一台目录终端机走去。巴基巧妙地偷偷关注着他。他在一张小纸片上潦草地写了什么，然后向咨询台走去。

 

“你能帮我找到这本书吗？”金发型男问道，犹豫地向巴基露出微笑。

然后巴基……

 

好吧，他现在的情绪乱成一锅粥，在夙愿得偿的该死兴奋与对梦中情人的巨大失望之间艰难抉择。他居然看不懂杜威十进制！这是按数字组织排列的，有很难吗？？

 

他在图书馆工作了很长一段时间才发现发现它其实是一件非常困难的事。“好吧。”他说，声带扯出的声音仿佛在把那人推下但丁的某一地狱圈，这种反应本来就不可思议。

 

带领金发型男前往书架是一项很难得的经历，巴基对这“难得经历”的理解是：他们的间距只有三英尺，他觉得金发型男可能正盯着他的屁股。这种困扰每天都在发生。但这是第一次，巴基认为这没什么好烦心的，他从容不迫地迈开大步。

 

“说实话。”那家伙用手捋了把金发，在巴基把书递给他时，尴尬地苦着脸，拧着眉死死地盯着地面，“我只是想和你说句话。我很抱歉。我知道这很奇怪，你很讨厌这样。我原本认为我可以毫无痕迹地做到，但事实证明我高估自己了。”

 

巴基凝视着他。

 

金发猛男看上去像绵羊一般腼腆，白暂的脸颊在注视着巴基时慢慢泛起红晕。

 

“你想和我说话？”巴基困惑不已。 

“你很火辣。”

 

以前巴基不会为此心生怯意的……

 

“你也是。”他的大脑未经过运转便脱口而出，“你读书，性感极了，每周都来……”巴基亲手画出一道金发型男的性感曲线。

他几乎立刻对此后悔不迭。

 

以前巴基也会平静地面对搭讪。非常平静。大学时他可是一流的游戏玩家。这并不说明他应该为此怪罪咨询台，好吧他确实会偶尔发些牢骚。但咨询台的工作让他接触到了很多有必要带回家的好书，过度消耗的精力也是一个让他不愿外出与人交流的重要原因。

 

此外，当第一次开始工作，踩着一双匡威运动鞋满图书馆寻找目标图书的时候，他一点儿都不认为这项工作会吸干他的灵魂。刚开始工作的巴基试图找到聚会和工作心态的平衡点。后来他在凌晨三点狂欢时被某人发现并拍照，最后一纸诉状递到他的顶头上司那里。佩吉对他们一顿训斥，毫不留情地把他们逐出办公室。然后她转过头看向巴基，语气温和地开口，“我希望你能玩得开心些。”巴基等着认领自己的专属训斥，但是她似乎只需要说这么多。

 

巴基玩得并不开心。他已经到了不能在工作时宿醉一整天的年纪。这对那个可笑又幼稚的年轻人很残忍。

现在的巴基会把酒精留到周末，就像所有负责人的成年人一样，在空闲时挑选最好的方式消磨时间，比如慢慢地看Netflix的视频，或是坐在酒吧里同朋友们喝杯啤酒。这是一个再正确不过的决定，但是这意味着一个时代的结束。

 

在那个时代，他还能游刃有余地和帅哥聊天。

 

“我是史蒂夫，”高大的金发帅哥说道，向他伸出一只手，“我确实有在读书。”

“巴基，”他说道，握住了史蒂夫的手，灵感之光在这一刻眷顾了他，“我认为我没有那么火辣。所以你愿意找时间和我喝杯咖啡，好让我证实一下你的话吗？”

史蒂夫对巴基笑了笑，露出了一嘴的白牙，蔚蓝的瞳孔闪耀着柔和的光晕，“当然。什么时候呢？”

“现在。”巴基看了眼手表说。“我有权享有十五分钟的休息。如果你愿意的话，你可以在咨询台那里和我聊一会儿。”

 

“可以吗？”史蒂夫看上去非常担心巴基的工作。巴基想要对他大笑。因为在咨询台上的表现是他最不需要担心的事。他爱他的工作。他终于做到了。不过这是其中的一个原因吗？

也许只占很少一部分。 

 

“这也许会被表扬。”一个撩人的笑容出现在他的嘴角，因为如果只有一件事可以确定，那就是佩吉·卡特会在发现他没有充分利用与史蒂夫这样的男人的约会机会时，她一定会对他大发雷霆。佩吉对结婚兴趣寥寥，但是她对这种事有一种非同寻常的灵敏嗅觉。

 

也许巴基不在被观察之列。

 

（他和佩吉应该一起组建一个俱乐部——在人群中鉴别出能最省心地完成己方需求的用户群。）

 

“先回答我一件事。”巴基赶在史蒂夫走向咖啡厅之前举起了手，“你能自己找到那本书吗？”

“他们是按数字放置的。”史蒂夫凭借着超常的智慧完美地回答了这个问题。

 

对对对对对对对！

 

.X.

 

在踏出安全门的时候，他不出意料地收到莎伦怒气冲冲的视线。巴基不由自主地在史蒂夫的身后向她竖起了大拇指。有时他还挺幼稚。这让他在工作的某些领域表现出了超乎寻常的优秀——为图书馆提供了许多崭新且极具创新精神的课程和项目。

 

他做得很出色，得到了许多奖励。

说起某个可能让他赢得奖励的人……

 

史蒂夫是完美的，他美妙非凡。休息了将近二十五分钟后，他才将史蒂夫重新拉回咨询台。快下班时工作的最大好处就是他差不多是在场几人中工作等级最高的那个。所以休息二十五分钟？这完全可以。

 

他不是故意的，他只是太过沉溺于史蒂夫梦幻般的蔚蓝眼睛。巴基必须承认，那个有着深色纤长睫毛的男人，有着难以置信的梦幻一般的双眼。史蒂夫在图书馆关门时才跨出安全门，巴基满足向他挥了挥手。之后他向莎伦说了很多关于史蒂夫的事。他的电话号码已经存入巴基的手机，短信提示声在口袋里欢快地响起。他可能刚走出大门就给巴基发信息了。谁让他是个十足的笨蛋呢。如果巴基不需要打印今日收据的话，他没准会在史蒂夫身上咬上一口。

 

“啊哈。”莎伦面无表情地说。

 

.X.

 

巴基：你认为图书管理员都生来性感吗？

 

他很快收到了新信息。

 

史蒂夫：我认为是你生来性感。

 

哇！

 

巴基：很好。那不仅仅是我的工作，我对它存有一种愚蠢且不真实的盲目崇拜。

 

史蒂夫：这里有一个故事。我想这取决于一个让你兴致高涨的老师。

 

一个老师？史蒂夫当然能担任这个角色。

 

巴基：老师不是那些人。

 

史蒂夫：那样的话，我觉得你绷着脸的样子也很性感。明天一起吃晚饭？你什么时候下班？

 

.X.

 

“哇。”路过咨询台的莎伦情不自禁地发出感叹，巴基正在帮一个生病的同事替班，不动声色地听着她的大嚷大叫，“你的小脸蛋发生了什么？”

 

巴基抬起手擦了擦他的下巴。他刚刚一直在儿童部努力寻找HDMI（高清多媒体接口）线，那些小亮片或毛绒棉球之类的东西可能还粘在他的脸上。“哪里？”他看着干净的手背说道。

 

“这里。”莎伦用两根拇指撑起嘴角，一个夸张的微笑出现在她的脸上。“过分引起不适，请停止对无辜群众的荼毒。”

“史蒂夫和我今晚又要约会。”巴基回答道，向莎伦砸去一个揉皱的便签纸，“你应该和佩吉打赌的。”

 

莎伦成功躲过了纸衣炮弹，“才不，要是我一开始就知道一场傻瓜恋爱就能让你不跟受刑似的坐在这里，我早就把你介绍给我的单身朋友们了。”

“你可至少比我小五岁。”

 

“我想说的事，我真为你感到高兴，你……”为了避免影响工作，她做作地对巴基表演着该死的口型，“但是不是每个人都这么想。佩吉想见见你。”莎伦最后狡黠一笑，“现在。就在她的办公室。”

 

“你们猜怎么了！”莎伦刚转过身就提高了音量，洪亮的声音在整间大厅响起，“巴基今晚要约会！”

 

 

.X. 

 

巴基坐在佩吉对面，扬起眉毛接受她冷峻而超然的目光洗礼。“莎伦用手机拍了张照片。”她最后说，“我对你很失望，巴基。你耗了几个月？八个？”

“你知道？”他问道，不知道自己为什么觉得不敢相信。她当然知道。

 

“不。莎伦昨晚给我发信息，用了很多的感叹号抒发感情。我希望你得到了那人的电话号码。”

“当然。我还没有完全退化。”

 

“很好。”她笑着说，热烈的红唇露出了危险的唇线。佩吉简直令人望而生畏。“尽管最初了解一个人与图书馆的咨询接谈别无二致。但咨询台并不是第一次约会的上好选择。”

 

太棒了。这可是图书管理员式的幽默。她没有说错——他被训练怎样缩小谈话范围，以便能最快满足顾客需求。第一次约会后他认为史蒂夫是真的喜欢他，询问的问题也都是在确定自己的真实心意，“我认为短时间内都不必担心它会再度重演。”

 

“很好”。

 

.X.

 

史蒂夫准时来接巴基下班。巴基是那个迟到的人，这意味着在收到信息和离开办公桌的短暂时间里，史蒂夫已经被一个向来对巴基言行嗤之以鼻的老同事给劫了道。

 

“我们在这里邂逅。”史蒂夫说，讲述被超常发挥速度水平的巴基所打断。他看向巴基时简直整张脸都在发光。冲下最后几节台阶的巴基急匆匆地向史蒂夫扑去，他发自内心地希望自己能成功在所有同事发现史蒂夫并对他产生浓厚兴趣之前把他解救出来。史蒂夫看上去很放松地站在资料区前，过于专注的视线让他没能及时注意到他的听众队伍已有了从一人到三人的本质飞跃。巴基怒气冲冲地瞪着围观群众们。“为了方便，我来图书馆一般都会去找电子书。但是有一天在我替邻居还书时，她着重向我推荐了这里的咨询馆员。当然我在看到巴基后，第一时间就意识到她说的不是他。”

 

“啊，多谢。”巴基讽刺地说，但他还是冲他咧嘴一笑。谁让他的智商都被史蒂夫拖下了水呢，他可没办法不对史蒂夫笑。这也有他并不怎么担心史蒂夫的邻居曾鼓励他去见佩吉的因素。毕竟让史蒂夫找到并最终留下的是他。这让巴基十分安心。原来其他夜班职员没有注意到史蒂夫是冥冥注定。

 

“但是我不在乎她说的是谁。”史蒂夫继续轻声讲述。现在他已经有了五名前倾身子伸长耳朵的忠实听众。看样子莎伦把巴基约会的事告诉了所有人。等巴基第二天上班的时候，估计整个办公室都收听过这段对话了。“因为我看见了巴基，不知道该怎么接近他。在面前咨询的人转去离去之前，巴基一直冷冷地盯着那人。我试着对他笑了一下，而他却眯起眼睛注视着我。这一幕让我彻底迷恋上了他。过去八个月里，我每周二都会按时前来，直到我进行了第二次尝试。”

 

每个人都不约而同地转向巴基，后者只是淡淡地耸耸肩，握住了史蒂夫的手。他轻轻地拉了他一把，希望能让史蒂夫离那群爱管闲事的人远一点。没错他说的就是那群被他称作同事的生物们。但是史蒂夫只是靠在他身边，仿佛他们是一对热恋正浓的情人，身体接触是彼此之间再寻常不过的事。

 

“蜜糖比酸醋更能抓住苍蝇。”一位老同事对讲述做了犀利回应，用一种不赞同且意味深长的神情直视着巴基，就跟他会在这陈词滥调的激励下重塑整个工作态度和人生观似的。

 

哇。上帝啊。想象一下，这段时间他只需要听取用蜜糖抓住更多苍蝇的激励，化身为黏腻的蜜糖，让所有的苍蝇都在他的头顶上盘旋，直到黏住一只达成人生目标才告一段落。也许接下来他会像一个图书馆助理一样，身边至少有三个无时无刻不在询问问题的尾随者，只是因为她不擅长中断谈话而且一直面带微笑。娜塔莎会渐渐习惯被地板上的姑娘们紧紧包围的感觉的。

 

“不了。”史蒂夫对她说，侧过身用嘴唇蹭了蹭巴基的面颊，“那就不是巴基了。”

 

所有人都目不转睛地盯着他俩，仿佛这是他们一整天里见过的最可爱的事。巴基抓住这个绝好时机，拽着史蒂夫走向图书馆大门。

 

FIN


End file.
